Nouveau Moi
by Nagiisa
Summary: Longtemps il a été l'adolescent souriant et de bonne humeur qui mettait toujours l'ambiance et qui conseillait tout le monde. Mais si tout d'un coup, il se lançait un défi à lui-même : devenir son contraire. Comment son entourage réagirait-il ? Et si il prenait goût à cette nouvelle personnalité ?


**Longtemps il a été l'adolescent(e) souriant(e) et de bonne humeur qui mettait toujours l'ambiance et qui conseillait tout le monde. Mais si tout d'un coup, il se lançait un défi à lui-même : devenir son contraire. Comment son entourage réagirait-il ? Et si il prenait goût à cette nouvelle personnalité ?**

* * *

- Suigetsu ! _Cria le professeur_, qu'est-ce qui vous amuse dans ce que je dis ?!

- J'aimerais tellement vous dire que vos cours sont ennuyants… Mais je n'ose pas ! Oups… Je crois que j'ai gaffé !

Et toute la classe se mit à rire, comme d'habitude. Je suis un peu le genre de mec qui fait rire tout le monde sans savoir comment faire, juste en parlant. Ça vient tout seul.

Bon, je dois avouer, je rigole beaucoup aussi ! Je ne perds jamais mon sourire et c'est l'une de mes principales qualités : être de bonne humeur et surtout profiter de la vie comme elle vient. J'ai même une petite amie : Karin. Autant vous dire que la vie me sourit et qu'elle m'a bien gâté.

- Monsieur Sarutobi ! Je ne comprends pas l'exercice que vous avez donné ! Venez m'aider ! _Supplia une fille de ma classe_

- Attends, je viens à ta rescousse ! _Dis-je avant que l'adulte ne dise quoi que ce soit_

- Suigetsu ! Ce n'est pas toi qui avais dit-

- J'ai peut-être dit que votre cours était ennuyant, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je n'y comprenais rien

Et comme avant, personne ne put retenir leur rire. J'aime beaucoup aider les autres, leur rendre service. Je ne l'avais pas dit ? Maintenant vous le savez !

Je dois toujours être « au top », oui mes camarades me prennent souvent comme exemple. Je ne peux pas me montrer triste, même si je le suis, il faut toujours que je me montre à la hauteur de leur espérance : « Suigetsu, le jeune homme sans problème, qui sourit tout le temps et qui nous aide ». Je me demande bien comment les gens réagiraient s'ils me voyaient malheureux…

Me prendraient-ils en pitié ? Ne me croyaient-ils pas ? Me consoleraient-ils comme je le fais moi ?

C'est décidé ! Demain est un autre jour, un jour où personne ne me reconnaîtra, un jour où je ne serais plus moi-même…

Le lendemain, je suis arrivé en retard à mon premier cours : c'est très inhabituel pour moi et mes camarades ont été très étonnés. J'ai pu voir dans leurs yeux leur incompréhension face à cette situation. De plus, je m'étais habillé tout de noir et je n'avais même pas pris la peine de dire bonjour à ma petite amie qui m'en fit la remarque. J'avais les yeux vides, cette couleur violette ne traversait plus mon regard. J'étais perdu, dans un autre monde…

Lors du deuxième cours de la journée, un silence de mort s'était abattu sur la classe, n'ayant personne pour me remplacer, personne pour mettre de la joie dans ce monde qui m'était loin, très loin.

A la pause de dix heures, Karin vint me voir, se rongeant les ongles tout en tremblant.

- Sui' mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _Osa-t-elle me demander_

- Ça te regarde pas ! _Lâchais-je impassible en détournant la tête_

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, ses si beaux yeux couleur sang que j'aimais tant. Mais je me devais de rester neutre. Elle m'attrapa les poignets, ferma les yeux, d'où quelques perles d'eau avaient réussi à s'échapper et avec toute la force et tout l'amour qu'elle me portait, me cria dessus, comme si, en un claquement de doigt, mon comportement allait changer.

- Je ne te reconnais plus… Depuis ce matin, tu n'es plus le même Sui' ! Tu es devenu froid et distant envers moi et envers toute notre classe celle que tu aimes tant. Il faut te ressaisir ! Ne t'enfonce pas dans ces ténèbres là… Bon sang ! Mais où es-tu passé ? Où le vrai Suigetsu est-il caché ? S'il te plait, mon trésor… Réveille-toi ! On a besoin de toi ! Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix était partie dans les aigus, chaque fois qu'elle se fâchait ou qu'elle avait envie de pleurer. Pour ma part, je n'osais pas la regarder dans les yeux sinon j'allais y rester et briser le défi que je m'étais imposé. Je détachai ses mains de mes poignets et partis, sans rien dire. Juste avec ce petit vent frais qui signa, surement, la fin de notre histoire. Je l'entendis sangloter, j'avais mal au cœur, cela me l'avait brisé même mais mon désir de solitude était beaucoup plus grand que le fait de l'avoir perdue.

Depuis cette « dispute » avec Karin, personne n'osait me parler, ni m'approcher. C'est comme si « Suigetsu, le jeune homme sans problème, qui sourit tout le temps et qui nous aide » n'était plus ce qu'il était. On chuchotait même à mon passage dans les couloirs de ce petit lycée où j'étudiais. Enfin maintenant, étudier était un bien grand mot, dormir serait plus approprié.

En cette fin de journée, j'étais bien content de ce changement. Je m'étais habitué extrêmement vite à tout ce mensonge et à cette nouvelle vie en solitaire. Puis, une fois rentré chez moi, mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je le sortis et lu le message qui m'était adressé :

De : Ma puce

Redeviens le même Sui'…

Par pitié …

Il m'a fallu quelques minutes pour savoir ce que j'allais lui répondre, puis cela sonnait comme une évidence. Tout d'abord, j'enlevai ce surnom débile de mon répertoire et le remplaça par un autre beaucoup moins affectif

A : Karin

Laisse-moi tranquille, toi et moi c'est finit et tu le sais autant que moi.

_**Je n'eus plus de réponse de sa part après ça**_

* * *

Depuis peu, je ne vais plus en cours et je passe mon temps à marcher dans les rues sombres, seul endroit où je me sens chez moi d'ailleurs. J'ai quitté la ville de mon enfance et j'ai abandonné toutes les personnes auxquelles je tenais. Mais maintenant, cela n'a vraiment plus aucune importance.

Franchement, qui aurait cru que je m'attacherai aussi facilement à ce nouveau moi ? Je n'ai plus vraiment d'amis et ma mâchoire ne s'ouvre que pour parler ou pour manger le peu de nourriture que j'achète. Le sourire chez moi n'existe plus. Je ne sais même plus ce que c'est, de sourire. Un médicament ? Une boisson ? Le bonheur ?

Suis-je heureux aujourd'hui ? Suis-je content de cette vie qui m'a été offerte ? Voudrais-je revenir en arrière ? Surtout pas, ce qui est fait est fait. Mais plus le temps passe et plus je plonge dans ses ténèbres si envahissantes mais si douces et chaleureuses à la fois.

Et puis, un 17 avril, je vagabondais dans mes petites rues favorites quand, au loin, je l'ai reconnue : Karin. Elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme roux et ils se tenaient par la main. Je l'entendais rire, ce rire si cristallin, si beau, si joyeux. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'en avais plus entendue.

Mais… Ce rire signifiait-il qu'elle était heureuse sans moi ? Avait-elle tourné la page ? Moi… Suis-je heureux sans elle ? Je me dégoutais… Voilà où toute cette noirceur m'avait embarqué.

Je voulais sortir de ma cachette avec mes vêtements crasseux et mon teint sombre, je voulais lui prendre la main et lui avouer, une nouvelle fois mes sentiments. C'était trop tard : Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son nouveau copain, comme elle ne m'avait jamais embrassé moi. Je fus jaloux, pire que ça même, j'étais horrifié par cette vue. Je voulais l'effacer de mon esprit mais je n'y arrivais pas. Ma tête entre mes mains je criais pour que cette vision ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

**_Je me stoppai. Il fallait en finir…_**


End file.
